dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ken Ichijou/D∞D: Яe-Verse
Ken Ichijou/D∞D: Яe-Verse is the future version of Ken Ichijou in the D∞D: Яe-Verse timeline. He is the main male protagonist of DxD:Neo, the Knight of Rachel Astaroth, and the genetic clone of Issei Hyodou. A Ken Ichijou a year into the future of the events of DxD:Neo, Ken has matured as a person (to an extent) and as a fighter. As a result of intense training, his Boosted Gear Replica, as well as the copied flesh of Great Red obtained through Issei's DNA, Ken is considered to be an incredibly powerful Devil in his own right. In short, he is a fake whose potential rivals that of the original. After learning that fighters from different dimensions were gathering for the Azazel Cup, Ken just couldn't resist the urge to join in. Determined to test his mettle against the other real Sekiryuuteis gathering for the tournament, Ken is going to fight 'til he drops and then some. His ultimate goal is to win the tournament in Rachel's honor..and maybe have some fun while he's at it. As a result of the many Dragons which inhabit his soul via his fake Boosted Gear, Ken is known as the Dragon King. Having similar goals and similarly battle-hungry dispositions, Ken agreed to team up with Yami Himura. A unique duo, Dragon Slayer and False Dragon Emperor, they plan to turn the tournament on its head. In truth, Ken is mostly curious to observe the existence which defeated several Dragon Emperors and learn so that he may someday surpass one of the "real ones". Appearance Ken, after awakening to both Great Red's power as well as that of the several Dragons whose bodies and souls were forged into his Boosted Gear Replica, has obtained heterochromic eyes, his right eye changing color depending on the Dragon whose power he's channeling (red, blue, violet, gold, etc). In the year since being reincarnated as a Devil, Ken's appearance has barely changed in every other regard. He retains his (self-proclaimed) handsome face and eye-length brown hair with an ahoge poking out of the top. While at school, he still tends to wear the student uniform of Kuoh Academy but has changed his casual clothes to a white, waist-length jacket over a slim purple hoodie and a black base layer shirt with black jeans. Personality Ken is an easy-going and happy-go-lucky type of person with a strong craving for excitement and power, albeit to a lesser extent ever since creating the Friendship Club with Rachel. He still shows his incredibly upbeat personality, but is more open about his troubles than he had been before and is more wary about the problems he causes for others, especially his friends and loved ones. He continues to behave ridiculously, but to a lesser extent than before (excluding his openness about his lewd desires), usually showing more of his intelligence and an overall more serious side when confronted with a serious situation or battle. However, that doesn't stop him from getting in a wisecrack or two at others' expense for the sake of breaking the tension, taunting his enemy, or calming his nerves. He displays a great displeasure towards killing, unless provoked by insults or attacks on his friends, in which case he will show an intense yet controlled rage (excluding cases where he believes them to be dead). Overall, he displays great camaraderie and great promise as a fighter and tactician. His affection spreads even to his enemies, showing a friendly side to those whom he perceives to have good in their hearts. As a result of the encouragement from Issei and his girls, Ken has come to terms with his identity as an "Imitation", determined to become, if anything, "the Imitation who surpasses the Original". He has also come to treat Chidori more honest and affectionately, accepting her as his literal "other half". History After the events of DxD:Neo, Ken learned of a "certain tournament" that was gathering powerful fighters from not only his world, but other worlds as well. Desiring to match his strength against that of other "true Red Dragons" like his "father", Ken enters the Azazel Cup of the D∞D: Яe-Verse '''timeline. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Strength: As a result of intense training at the hands of powerful masters, mastering the power of many Dragons within his Boosted Gear Replica, and awakening to the power of the flesh which ultimately came from Great Red through Issei's DNA, Ken has obtained incredible strength that rivals that of a High-Class Devil (more-so when he uses his Boosted Gear). His strength is so great that he is able to easily defeat a High-Tier Dragon and hold his own for long periods of time against Dragon King-class Dragons. Immense Durability: As a result of intense training at the hands of powerful masters, mastering the power of many Dragons within his Boosted Gear Replica, and awakening to the power of the flesh which ultimately came from Great Red through Issei's DNA, Ken has obtained the ability to endure the most grievous of blows including being stabbed through the chest, blown up by high concentrations of demonic power, and having a literal mountain dropped on top of him. Master Combatant: Due to his ability as both a fighter, tactician, and a quick-learner, Ken has obtained great skill in hand-to-hand, long-range, and weapon-based combat. He has become highly skilled in the use of martial arts, magic, as well as weapons such as swords, spears, axes, whips, etc. Immense Demonic Power:' '''Through intense training and practice, Ken has obtained overwhelming demonic power which rivals that of Ultimate-Class Devils. '''Dragon Shot:' The signature technique inherited from his "father", Issei Hyoudou. Ken fires a beam of concentrated energy from his hand that's been enhanced by his Boosted Gear. Through careful practice and focus, Ken has managed to created several variations of this technique. * Dragon Shotgun: A variation of the Dragon Shot. Ken concentrates the energy for his normal Dragon Shot into several directions, allowing him to hit multiple targets at once. However, the power of this technique is significantly less effective than that of the original towards strong enemies and is directly proportional to the amount of strength and demonic power Ken himself possesses. They are considered to have about the same strength as his punches. * Blazing Dragon Shot: A variation of the Dragon Shot. Ken concentrates on the energy for his normal Dragon Shot while channeling the power of a Flame Dragon whose soul was made into part of his Boosted Gear Replica. It unleashes a powerful blast of scorching demonic flames with the temperature of a sun. * Dragon Blizzard Wave: A variation of the Dragon Shot. Ken channels the power of the Dragon King of the North of Chinese mythology, Ao Shun, into his normal Dragon Shot, spreading it out upon firing so that it forms a powerful, freezing wave technique that freezes or slows enemies while damaging them with sharp shards of ice. * Hydra-Torrent Dragon Shot: Channeling the power of the Dragon King of the East of Chinese mythology, Ao Guang, Ken fires a variation of the Dragon Shot more similar to his Dragon Shotgun that fires several blasts of highly-pressurized water at multiple targets with heavy stopping power. If used in combination with his Dragon Blizzard Wave. Dragon Breath: As a result of training in the use of his many Dragons, Ken has learned to breathe the elements of numerous Dragons without the use of demonic power. However, it is much less focused than the Dragon Shot and causes more widespread damage. Dress Break: Another of the techniques Ken inherited from Issei which has the ability to strip women of their clothing by touching the clothes. To use Dress Break, Ken first comes into contact with his target, after which a magic circle appears at the point of contact. Finally, Ken triggers the Dress Break with a snap of his fingers. Aside from clothing, Ken can also remove any magic covering the female body as well. * Pantsu Steal: '''A technique Ken created based off of Dress Break's design. It specifically targets the undergarments of a woman's clothing, Ken using the magical "threads" in the normal Dress Break to ensnare the fabric and rip them off the female body, returning the undergarments to Ken's hand so quickly it looks instantaneous. It is more effective against women with larger "assets" as the removal of the bra causes their balance to be thrown off while moving. '''Cosplay Beam: An original technique created by Ken so as to satisfy his tastes and fantasies as well as disarm female opponents. It replaces all armor, weapons, and magic with harmless, sexy cosplay. '''Berserk Mode: '''As a result of his Dragon DNA, Ken has the power to enter a state similar to a mix between Juggernaut Drive and Outrage Mode. It is triggered only when Ken's rage breaks its psychological limiter or when his body is pushed beyond its physical limits. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Astaroth Clan Category:DxD:Neo Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Longinus Category:Bamafelix